Wege zu dir
by jinkizu
Summary: Was wenn man die falsche Tür erwischt und irgendwann feststellt, dass es genau die richtige war?


Wie war sie nur in diese Situation geraten? Auf der Suche nach einem sicheren Versteck hatte sie die erste Tür geöffnet die sie auf ihrer Flucht durch die langen, dunklen Gänge entdeckt hatte. Leider war es die falsche gewesen. Nun stand sie hier eingeklemmt zwischen einer harten, unnachgiebigen Eichentüre in ihrem Rücken und einem nicht weniger nachgiebigen Guy of Gisborne direkt vor sich, aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste.

Scheinbar wollte Gisborne sich gerade zu Bett begeben. Jedenfalls würden die Uhrzeit und seine spärliche Bekleidung dafür sprechen. Sie hatte seine bloße Brust greifbar vor ihr in Augenhöhe. Mühsam versuchte sie ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie zuvor um ihr Leben durch den Gang gerannt war. Krampfhaft krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in das Holz um Halt zu finden.

„Gisborne!", drang plötzlich die Stimme des Sheriffs an ihr Ohr.

Heftig hämmerte er mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Beinahe hätte sie laut aufgeschrieen und nur mühsam konnte sie jeglichen Fluchtgedanken in sich unterdrücken. Sie wäre nicht weit gekommen, außer das sie gegen ihn geprallt wäre.

„Ja?", erwidert Gisborne gelassen.

Ihn schien die Situation vollkommen kalt zu lassen, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

„Habt Ihr einen Eindringling gesehen? Irgendjemand treibt sich in meinem Schloss herum!", zischte dieser wutentbrannt.

„Mylord, ich bin gerade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, aber ich kann Euch versichern bei mir findet Ihr keinen Eindringling!", erwiderte Guy immer noch ruhig.

Selbst das aufbrausende Temperament des Sheriffs schaffte ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Ihr haltet Euch wohl für einen Komiker, oder habt Ihr zu viel vom Wein getrunken? Ich will nicht wissen, mit welcher Dirne Ihr Euch die Zeit vertreibt, sondern das Ihr Eure Arbeit tut!", brüllte der Sheriff noch durch die Tür, dann entfernten sich seine Schritte.

Empört hatte sie nach Luft geschnappt, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie mit ihm nun ganz alleine war. Vermutlich sollte sie erleichtert sein, aber gerade steigerte sich ihre Angst ins Unermessliche. Sie war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Egal wie er sie für ihr Eindringen in das Schloss strafen wollte, es gab hier niemanden der sie vor ihm schützen konnte.

Sie hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gedreht, damit sie nicht länger auf seinen bloßen Oberkörper starren musste. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sich zu ihr herabbeugte.

„Wie soll ich Euer Eindringen in mein Schlafgemach verstehen? Ward Ihr so begierig darauf mich zu sehen? Versteht das bitte nicht falsch, ich freue mich sehr über Euren überraschenden Besuch, aber haltet Ihr es für klug das Zimmer eines Mannes um diese Uhrzeit zu stürmen?"

Er zog sie auf und machte sich lustig über sie. Zornig stemmte sie beide Hände gegen seine Brust und stieß ihn grob von sich.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?", fauchte sie ihn wütend an.

„Ich? Ich wage? Nein, Mylady, ich wage nicht. Ihr seid es die in das Gemach eines kaum bekleideten Mannes eingedrungen seid.", warf er ihr immer noch amüsiert vor.

Gelassen warf er sich auf sein Bett, ohne dabei Anstalt zu machen sich zu bedecken. Er schien die Situation, die ihr so peinlich war, offensichtlich zu genießen. Sanft beleuchtet von Kerzen die in Haltern an der Wand steckten, sah er beinahe unwiderstehlich aus.

„Erwartet Euch nicht Euer Herr und Meister?", provozierte sie ihn um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Am liebsten hätte sie auf ihn eingeschlagen. Er erlaubte sich ihr gegenüber Freiheiten, die ihm nicht zustanden und raubte ihr zugleich in einer Weise den Atem, wie sie es nicht wünschte.

„Ich denke, der Sheriff wird schon bald merken, dass es keinen Eindringling gibt. Jedenfalls nicht draußen auf dem Gang."

Guy erhob sich wieder und begann sein Hemd zu schließen.

„Aber vielleicht habt Ihr Recht und ich sollte mich tatsächlich beim Sheriff blicken lassen! Das bringt mich wieder zu Euch. Was soll ich mit Euch tun? Ihr könnt nicht unbemerkt das Schloss verlassen. Ihr könnt nicht einmal diesen Raum verlassen!"

Er legte sich sein Schwert um, während er mit ihr sprach.

„Also tut mir den Gefallen, bleibt hier und fasst nichts an!" Guy verließ seine Kammer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

Damit war sie seine Gefangene. Zornig schlug sie mit der Faust gegen die Tür, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Sie brauchte nicht lange auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Er kam in die Kammer und lehnte sich mit den Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür. Mit verschränkten Armen sah er provozierend auf sie herab.

„Ich denke für den Rest der Nacht sind wir jetzt ungestört! Ihr könnt mir natürlich verraten, warum Ihr tatsächlich hier seid, oder …"

Hier brach er ab und sah abwartend auf sie.

„Oder?", hakte sie prompt nach.

„Oder Ihr legt Eure Kleider ab und begebt Euch in mein Bett wo ich Euch zeigen werde, was es heißt das Interesse eines Mannes zu wecken!"

Diese Worte brachten sie rasch auf die Beine. Sie hatte es sich auf dem Stuhl nahe dem Fenster bequem gemacht und auf ihn gewartet.

„Ihr seid ein Schwein! Niemals werde ich mich mit Euch auf Eurem Lager wälzen. Schon die bloße Vorstellung lässt mich schaudern!", stieß sie beleidigt aus.

„Ihr stellt Euch also vor mit mir in einem Bett liegen? Und dieser Gedanke bringt Euch zum Schaudern? Ich bin geschmeichelt!"

Ihre Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Schon bald würde er die Grenze überschritten haben und sie auf ihn, gleich einer Furie, losgehen.

„Ihr wisst, dass Ihr das Letzte für mich seid!", presste sie kochend vor Wut über die Lippen.

„Oh ja, Hass und Liebe liegen dicht beieinander. Was fühlt Ihr für mich, Mylady?"

Langsam kam er auf sie zu.

„Niemals Liebe! Euch könnte ich niemals lieben! Ich verachte Euch!"

Heftig gestikulierte sie dabei mit ihren Händen in der Luft.

„Ihr widersprecht ein bisschen zu viel und zu oft. Schön langsam beginne ich an Euren Worten zu zweifeln!"

Ohne, dass sie es bemerkte, zu sehr war sie mit ihrer Wut auf ihn beschäftigt gewesen, war er dicht an sie herangetreten.

„Ihr werdet die Nacht hier mit mir verbringen müssen. Habt Ihr Euch darüber schon einmal Gedanken gemacht?", fragte er sie.

Schmeichelnd und verführerisch klang seine Stimme dabei. Sie spürte wie sich ein Klos in ihrer Kehle zu bilden begann.

„Ihr … ihr würdet doch nicht die Situation ausnützen? Ich bin eine Lady, keine gewöhnliche Magd!"

Ihre Wut hatte sich vollkommen in Luft aufgelöst und stattdessen Angst Platz gemacht.

„Ihr stellt für mich eine gewisse Versuchung dar, der ich nur, das muss ich gestehen, schwer widerstehen kann.", offenbarte er ihr.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. Sie sollte ihn in Versuchung führen? Sie dachte er wäre kalt wie Eis und besäße kein Herz. Zärtlich strich er ihr mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Vielleicht würde ein Kuss mich auf andere Gedanken bringen?", schlug er ihr vor. Er gab ihr Zeit darüber nachzudenken.

„Ein Kuss und ich kann gehen? Ihr lasst mich zufrieden?", hakte sie nach.

„Ein Kuss und wenn Ihr es dann wollt, lass ich Euch in Ruhe!", versprach er ihr.

Nachdenklich strich sie sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen.

„Ein Kuss?", wiederholte sie leise.

„Ein Kuss!", bestätigte er ihr und wartete bis sie zu einer Entscheidung kam.

„Also gut, küsst mich!", erklärte sie sich einverstanden und schloss die Augen um es über sich ergehen zu lassen, aber nichts passierte.

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, stand er immer noch an derselben Stelle. Leicht irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr mich aus freien Stücken küsst, ohne dabei wie ein Opferlamm, dass zur Schlachtbank geführt wird, zu wirken!", stieß er knurrend hervor.

Es missfiel ihm offensichtlich, dass sie sich aufführte, als versuchte er sie zu schänden.

„Darauf könnt Ihr lange warten!", erwiderte sie gepresst.

„Gut, dann lasst mich die Wachen rufen! Sollen sich doch die mit Euch ärgern!" Entschlossen schritt er auf die Tür zu.

„Wartet!", rief sie aus. Sie war hinter ihm hergelaufen und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Ich werde Euch küssen."

„Aus freien Stücken?"

Zustimmend nickte sie.

Nervös schluckte sie. Wie sollte sie das nur bewerkstelligen? Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden und nun sollte sie ihn küssen. Zaghaft machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann noch einen, bis sie dicht vor ihm stand.

Schüchtern hob sie ihre Hände und legte sie ihm auf die Schultern. Er kam ihr kein Stück entgegen und half ihr auch nicht ihre Aufgabe leichter zu machen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihr Gesicht ihm entgegen. Erneut befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihren Mund auf den seinigen.

Still stand sie da. Sie bewegte sich nicht ein bisschen. Auch er stand reglos da. Gab ihr Zeit sich an ihn und an den Kuss zu gewöhnen. Und dann passierte es. Sie fühlte es. Die Weichheit seines Mundes. Der Geschmack seiner Lippen auf ihren. Leise stöhnend begann sie seinen Mund zu erkunden.

Es war als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. Heftig riss er sie in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft. Sie gab sich ihm hin, er spürte es. Ihre Hände hatte sie unbewusst in sein Haar vergraben und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran. Langsam löste er sich von ihr. Bevor er ganz von ihr zurücktrat, drückte er noch einmal zärtlich seinen Mund auf den ihrigen.

„Ihr könnt gehen, wenn Ihr das möchtet!"

Nun war es an ihm atemlos zu warten. Würde sie nach diesem Kuss einfach durch die Tür und somit aus seinem Leben verschwinden? Er betete innerlich, dass sie es nicht tun würde. Das sie sich entschloss bei ihm zu bleiben. Ein absurdes Wunschdenken.

Wie mechanisch schritt sie auf die Tür zu. Sie hielt bereits den Türknopf in ihrer Hand, doch plötzlich ließ sie diese wieder sinken. Fragend drehte sie sich zu ihm um, doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war er bereits bei ihr, schloss sie in die Arme und küsste sie erneut.

Völlig überrumpelt ließ sie den Angriff auf sich geschehen. Es war ein leichtes ihn zu küssen, nachdem sie wusste wie unglaublich es war. Sie hatte erwartet er wäre roh und kalt, wie ein Fisch, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Er war heiß wie Lava und gleich dieser pulsierte er durch ihre Adern. Mehr und mehr erlag sie seinem Bann.

„Sagt, dass Ihr bleibt!", verlangte er flüsternd an ihren Lippen.

„Ich …", stotterte sie. Sie hätte gerne, ohne zu zögern, ja gesagt, aber ihr Verstand meldete sich wieder zu Wort und versuchte die Oberhand, über ihr Begehren, zu erlangen.

„Spürt mein Herz, wie es einzig nur für Euch schlägt!"

Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und zog sie an seine Brust. Sie erwartete Stoff unter ihren Finger zu fühlen, doch ertastete sie bloße Haut. Warm, weich und doch fest, so fühlte er sich an. Darunter konnte sie das kräftige Schlagen seines Herzens spüren. Ihr Blick verfing sich mit dem seinigen und es war als würde die Zeit stillstehen.

Sie mochte ihn nicht, sie fürchtete ihn und doch, gerade hier in diesem Moment begehrte sie ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Langsam zog er sie mit sich zu seinem Bett. Davor hielt er an. Ließ ihr Zeit. Würde sie fliehen, oder bleiben? Zaghaft hob sie die Hand und strich ihm federleicht über Schläfe herab über seine Wange.

„Ihr seid … so anders, als …", begann sie zögerlich.

„Anders? Anders als Ihr erwartet hattet?"

Stumm nickte sie.

„In diesem Augenblick seid Ihr mir fremder als jemals zuvor und doch will ich nicht fort von hier!", gestand sie leise.

Wie hätte sie ahnen können, dass solche Zärtlichkeit in ihm innewohnte? Immer nur sah sie ihn als einen Mann der ohne Gnade handelte. Er hob seine Hand und strich über ihr Haar.

„Ich könnte das Gleiche über Euch sagen. Auch Ihr benehmt Euch so wie ich es mir niemals erwartet – erhofft hätte!" Seine Hand landete unter ihrem Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht ihm entgegen.

„Schenkt mir diese eine Nacht!", bat er sie.

Sachte berührte er ihre Lippen zu einem flüchtigen Kuss. Sie spürte wie sie nachgab. Eine Nacht, die vielleicht alles verändern konnte. Vielleicht sogar ihn ändern. Wäre es da nicht einen Versuch wert ihrer Versuchung nachzugeben.

„Werdet Ihr … versprecht mir sanft zu sein!", verlangte sie nervös.

„Alles was Ihr wollt – wenn Ihr bleibt!"

Voller Leidenschaft kamen die Worte von ihm, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen zu müssen. Jedenfalls nicht heute Nacht. Was der Morgen brachte, würde sich früh genug zeigen.

Langsam löste er die Bänder ihrer Kleidung. Schälte sie aus der nicht typischen Frauentracht. Sie war gewandet wie ein Mann. Natürlich um sich ungehindert durch das Schloss bewegen zu können, dafür waren Frauenkleider mehr als ungeeignet. Es hatte für ihn durchaus etwas erotisches sie aus einer Hose, statt eines Kleides zu schälen. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingern die Konturen ihres Körpers nach. Zeichnete darauf unbekannte Muster.

Ein leises Seufzen von ihr verriet ihm, dass ihr gefiel was er tat. Guy schlug die Decke seines Bettes zurück und drückte sie sanft in die Kissen. So schnell er konnte, entledigte er sich seiner eigenen Kleidung und ehe sie es sich versah war er wieder bei ihr.

„Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, dass verspreche ich Euch!", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, ehe er sie tief und innig küsste.

In diesem Moment glaubte sie ihm jedes einzelne Wort. Wie sollte sie auch etwas bereuen können, was sich so gut, so richtig anfühlte? Sie ließ sich von ihm führen und in das Reich der Sinne entführen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich einem Mann hingegeben. Warum sie sich ausgerechnet ihm diese Gunst schenket, würde selbst für sie immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel bleiben.

Wie viele empfindliche Stellen besaß ihr Körper? Unendlich viele. Denn überall wo er sie berührte reagierte ihr Körper, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet dort von ihm angefasst zu werden. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft dieses Ereignis mit Robin zu teilen, doch nun strichen ihre Hände suchend, tastend über Guys Körper.

Jeder seiner Muskeln schien unter ihren Händen zum Leben zu erwachen. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie ihn berührte. Irgendwann war er bei ihr, in ihr, und statt des Schmerzes den sie erwartete, fühlte sie nur dieses ausgefüllt sein. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen. Und dann war jeder klare Gedanke wie fortgewischt.

Wurde abgelöst von einem Kaleidoskop aus tausend Farben und für ein paar Minuten konnte sie das Paradies sehen. Ermattet schlief sie in seinen Armen ein. Liebevoll zog er sie an sich.

In seinen Augen standen Tränen. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie sich eines Tages ihm in dieser Weise schenken würde. Sie wusste es noch nicht, aber er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Fröstelnd erwachte sie. Scheinbar hatte sie in der Nacht ihre Decke verloren. Auf der Suche nach dieser stieß sie gegen einen warmen Körper. Vor Schreck riss sie weit die Augen auf. Warum lag jemand neben ihr? Plötzlich wurde ihr gewahr, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag.

Das erste Grau des Tages kroch merklich heran und erlaubte ihr zu sehen, neben wem sie lag. Aufkeuchend wich sie bis zur Kante des Bettes vor ihm zurück und dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie hatte sich ihm, diesem Ungeheuer, hingegeben und jede Minute, sogar jede einzelne Sekunde in vollen Zügen genossen.

Von ihrer Neugierde getrieben rückte sie wieder näher. Hatte er sich verändert? Sah er nicht irgendwie anders aus? Hatte sie ihn nicht grober, härter in Erinnerung? Wo kam dieser plötzliche sanfte Zug um seine Lippen her? Und konnte sie da nicht einzelne kleine Fältchen um seine Augen entdecken, die von ausgiebigen Lachen zeugten? Hatte sie ihn jemals lachen sehen?

Wirr hing ihm sein Haar in die Stirn und gab ihm so etwas Verletzliches. Niemals wirkte er verletzlich auf sie. Bis auf heute. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, rutschte sie aus dem Bett. Sie musste fort von hier, bevor er erwachte.

Er hätte bestimmt Fragen an sie und auf keine davon hätte sie eine Antwort. Bis vielleicht auf eine. Sie sah ihn von nun an mit anderen Augen. Mit den Augen einer Frau, die ohne es zu wissen, ihn liebte. Hastig schlüpfte sie in ihre Kleidung, dann trat sie noch einmal dicht an ihn heran. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie schon ihre Hand ausstreckt um ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen, nur alleine deshalb um ihn noch einmal berühren zu können.

Schnell zog sie diese wieder zurück. Wenn er erwachte, wäre sie verloren. Energisch wandte sie sich ab und rannte zur Tür. Leise öffnete sie diese und spähte in den Gang hinaus. Niemand war zu sehen. Bevor sie hindurchschlüpfen konnte, hielt sie seine Stimme zurück.

„Marian?"

Wie magisch von ihm angezogen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihm kurz in die Augen, dann lief sie fort. Wenn sie jetzt nicht ging, würde sie niemals mehr von hier fortkommen. Ungehindert gelang sie aus dem Schloss. Als sie über den schmalen Streifen Wiese lief, der sie direkt in den Sherwood Forrest brachte, hielt sie unbewusst inne und drehte sich um.

Ohne lange suchen zu müssen, fand sie ihn. Er stand dort oben, an seinem Fenster und blickte fragend auf sie herab. Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren und sich in seine Arme zu stürzen, denn da hatte sie das Gefühl gehörte sie hin. Schnell drehte sie sich von ihm fort und lief weiter, bis die Bäume sie verschluckten.

Heftig schlug er mit der flachen Hand gegen die Mauer. Sie war fort.

„Kommt zurück zu mir!", flüsterte er leise.

Traurig wandte er sich vom Fenster ab und kehrte zu seinem Bett zurück. Eigentlich war es noch zu früh um aufzustehen, aber andererseits erschien ihm sein Lager, ohne sie, zu leer und unwirtlich. Unglücklich begann er sich anzukleiden. Er hatte die Hoffnung gehabt sie davon überzeugen zu können bei ihm zu bleiben. Ein dummer Wunsch.

Die Wirklichkeit hatte sie wieder und in dieser gab es keinen Platz für ihn. Gerade wollte er sein Schwert anlegen, als sich leise seine Tür öffnete. In der Erwartung einen der Diener zu sehen, drehte er sich um. Wie sehr er sich irrte und wie froh er darüber war. Es war kein Diener. Es war sie.

„Versprecht mir …", begann sie. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein, versprecht mir nichts. Wir sollten einander nicht Dinge versprechen, die wir nicht im Stande sind zu halten. Wir wissen beide, dass wir aus zu verschiedenen Welten kommen und diese sich niemals in Einklang bringen lassen werden!"

„Und dennoch seid Ihr hier!" Er fühlte wie sein Herz bei ihrem Anblick einen Sprung machte. Sie war zurückgekommen. Zu ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht was, etwas, Ihr, habt mich hier her zurückgebracht. Ich konnte nicht gehen, ohne Euch noch einmal zu sehen!"

Guy legte sein Schwert fort. Hier für brauchte er keine Waffe.

„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr wieder hier seid. Auch ich werde Euch keine Versprechungen machen, bis auf das eine – Euch immer zu lieben. Darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort!", erklärte er sich ihr offen. Tränen schimmerten bei seinem Geständnis in ihren Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dazu fähig bin Euch zu lieben. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, warum ich zu Euch zurückgekommen bin. Ich weiß nur, dass Ihr mir fehlt, wenn ich nicht bei Euch bin."

Das war mehr als er jemals erhoffen durfte.

„Habt Ihr gestern meine Kammer zufällig gewählt, oder wusstet Ihr, das es mein Gemach ist?"

Diese Frage musste er noch von ihr beantwortet bekommen.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wählte die Tür, weil sie mir am nächsten lag.", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

„Dann hat Euch das Schicksal zu mir gebracht und ich werde immer dafür dankbar sein." Zärtlich schloss er sie in seine Arme.

„Gebt uns eine Chance!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Nein, er würde sie niemals mehr gehen lassen. Sie gehörte zu ihm.

„Hab ich den eine Wahl?", fragte sie zurück.

„Die, Mylady, hat man immer!", versicherte er ihr.

„Nein, als ich Eure Räume betrat, hatte ich sie längst nicht mehr!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Bekümmert Euch das?"

Er fühlte wie sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Vielleicht wird es das eines Tages. Nur in diesem Augenblick tut es das nicht. Ich bin froh bei Euch zu sein und ich will bei Euch sein!"

Aus ihr sprach nicht der Verstand, sondern einzig ihr Herz. Plötzlich kniete er vor ihr.

„Mylady, ich biete Euch mein Herz, meine Hand und meine Ehre. Wählt mich zu Eurem Gemahl und ich werde Euch treu bis in den Tod sein!"

Leicht verzweifelt blickte sie auf ihn herab. Ein launisches Schicksal hatte sie hier hergebracht. Zu dem Mann, denn sie noch vor wenigen Stunden mehr fürchtete als ihren Tod und nun hielt dieser um ihre Hand an. Ihr Herz wollte ja sagen, ihr Verstand warnte sie genau davor. Sie würde sich für immer an ihn binden. Sagte sie ja, gäbe es kein zurück mehr. Sie kniete sich zu ihm.

„Meine Antwort ist weder ja, noch nein. Gebt mir Zeit Euch besser kennen zu lernen. Gebt mir Zeit den Mann, denn ich gestern entdeckt habe erneut zu finden.", bat sie.

Enttäuschung flammte kurz in seinen Augen auf und dann Verständnis.

„Ihr sollt bekommen wonach Ihr verlangt, solange Ihr bei mir bleibt!", versprach er.

Sanft strich sie mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Ich könnte gar nicht fern von Euch sein."

Guy fing ihre Hand ein und küsste die Innenfläche. Sanfte Schauer rieselten ihren Rücken hinab.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr das besser nicht tun!", schlug sie gepresst vor.

„Warum nicht?", hakte er neugierig nach.

„Weil es mich an Dinge denken lässt, die Ihr vergangene Nacht mit mir gemacht habt!"

Diese Antwort ließ ihn heftig nach Luft schnappen.

„Der Tag ist noch früh. Vielleicht solltet Ihr mir zeigen, was Ihr damit meint!"

Spitzbübisch grinsend zog Guy sie auf die Beine und mit sich zurück zu seinem Bett. Sie hatte heute noch nicht ja gesagt, aber sie würde es eines Tages tun, da war er sich nun sicher.


End file.
